This invention relates to sealed shaft journal bearings and more particularly to an improved bearing assembly, providing a seal or a sealant bead between a shoulder of the shaft and a backing ring.
Roller bearing assemblies incorporating two rows of tapered roller bearings preassembled into a self-contained, pre-lubricated package for assembly onto journals at the ends of axles or shafts are known. Such bearing assemblies are used as rail car bearings assembled onto journals at the ends of the car axles. Bearings of this type typically employ two rows of tapered roller bearings fitted one into each end of a common bearing cup with their respective bearing cones having an inner diameter dimensioned to provide an interference fit with the shaft journal and with a cylindrical sleeve or spacer positioned between the cones providing accurate spacing on the journal. Seals mounted within each end of the bearing cup provide sealing contact with wear rings bearing against the outer ends of the respective bearing cones at each end of the assembly.
In a typical rail car installation, the axle journal is machined with a fillet at the inboard end, and a backing ring having a surface complementary to the contour of the fillet and an abutment surface for engaging the inboard end of the inner wear ring accurately positions the bearing assembly on the journal. An end cap mounted on the end of the axle by bolts threaded into bores in the end of the axle engages the outboard wear ring and clamps the entire assembly on the end of the axle. The wear rings typically have an inner diameter dimensioned to provide an interference fit with the journal over at least a portion of their length so that the entire assembly is pressed as a unit onto the end of the journal shaft.